As the volume of calls placed to mobile devices increases, users of mobile devices need more sophisticated options for deciding which calls to accept and which calls to reject. For incoming calls received in typical telecommunications systems, a mobile device user is limited to viewing information provided by Calling Name Delivery (CNAM) or CallerID services that display only a telephone number and/or a name of the caller. Often, such limited information is not sufficient to allow a call recipient to make an informed decision on whether or not to take an incoming call. For example, a call recipient may wish to specifically accept calls from callers associated with a certain company (e.g., a company at which the caller has applied for a job) or, conversely, a call recipient may wish to specifically reject calls from callers from a certain company (e.g., a known telemarketing company). In some instances, a call recipient may receive a call from a new contact when the call recipient has forgotten the new contact's name but still remembers the new contact's face or physical address. In such instances, traditional systems fail because the caller's name and telephone number is of virtually no use to the call recipient. Moreover, with the widespread availability of call spoofing software, traditional CNAM or CallerID systems are vulnerable to malicious callers who may easily provide a fictitious name and telephone number to mislead the call recipient. Without additional information to gauge the veracity of such information, the call recipient is more likely to accept fraudulent or otherwise unwanted calls. These and other problems exist with traditional systems. Therefore, a solution is needed that allows call recipients to view enhanced user profile information associated with incoming telephone calls so that a call recipient can make a more intelligent decision as to whether to accept or reject a call.